25 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Misja Super Ninja, odc. 25 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:05 Wakacje z Jedynką - Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 2 - Na sposoby są sposoby - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:00 Natura w Jedynce - Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 2. Lato (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild) - txt. str. 777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:10 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 6/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 6, No Ordinary Visitors) kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 3. Jesień (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild) - txt. str. 777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 57 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 58 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Nad Zatoką; magazyn 15:30 Klan - odc. 2575 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 16:00 MacGyver II - odc. 14, Dzień narodzin (MacGyver II, ep. 14, Birth Day); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 68 (seria VI, odc. 3) - Narracja negacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Kronika 71. Tour de Pologne 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:30 Mistrz grilla 2014 - finał 22:00 Lato z Bardotką - Nieznośna dziewczyna (Cette sacree gamine) - txt. str. 777 79'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1956) 23:30 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 11/13 (Body of Proof ep. 11, Point Of Origin); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:25 MacGyver II - odc. 14, Dzień narodzin (MacGyver II, ep. 14, Birth Day); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 01:25 Pogoda na jutro - AD 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 03:10 Notacje - Halina Kwiatkowska. Telefon do sekretarza; cykl dokumentalny 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Mikołajek - odc. 28 Biwak (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les Campeurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 29 Lornetka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les jumelles); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 86 Wielka majówka; serial komediowy TVP 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 577; serial TVP 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 578; serial TVP 09:10 Herkules - odc. 45 Książę Herkules (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Prince Hercules); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 10:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1125 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 335 Najlepsza córka; serial TVP 12:45 Familiada - odc. 2098; teleturniej 13:25 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Bitwa (11) 14:10 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Bitwa (12) 15:10 Tancerze - odc. 15 Pozytywka z tancerką; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1048; serial TVP 17:05 Herkules - odc. 45 Książę Herkules (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Prince Hercules); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/80; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (33); program rozrywkowy 22:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 6/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Cold Blooded) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 7/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Bump and Grind) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:40 Chrzest - txt. str. 777 85'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2010) 02:20 Oficer - odc. 1/13 - Zaręczyny; serial TVP 03:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 7/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Bump and Grind); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rzeszów 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 25.07 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda - 25.07 - 2 07:30 Aktualności Flesz 07:33 Kalejdoskop filmowy - informator filmowy; informator kulturalny 07:40 Rzeszowskie Lekcje Architektury - Odc. 5; felieton 07:52 Aktualności Flesz 08:00 Telekurier 08:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Dokąd mysikróliku; serial dokumentalny 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda - 25.07 - 2 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 19; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:25 Co u nas? 10:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:50 Podróże z góralem; magazyn 11:15 "Bareizm"; film dokumentalny 12:20 Lato w Regionach - odc. 8 - TVP Bieszczady 12:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (56); magazyn 14:00 O dobrym widzeniu 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Daisy. Wspomnienie minionego świata; film dokumentalny 16:00 Telekurier 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 32 17:00 Kalejdoskop filmowy - informator filmowy; informator kulturalny 17:05 Msza święta dla chorych - Msza święta dla chorych 25.07.2014; transmisja 17:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 18:00 Z życia regionu - TVP Bieszczady - dzień 1; magazyn 18:30 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia 18:51 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia 19:00 Z życia regionu - TVP Bieszczady - dzień 1; magazyn 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 25.07 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 25.07 - 4 22:00 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia 22:13 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia 22:15 Z życia regionu - TVP Bieszczady - dzień 1; magazyn 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Telekurier 23:10 Daisy. Wspomnienie minionego świata; film dokumentalny 00:25 Everyday English odc.238 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 209 00:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:00 Echa dnia 01:10 Pogoda - 25.07 - 3 01:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:50 Pogoda - 25.07 - 4 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Telenotatnik - Kino, kochane kino 02:40 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:55 Podróże z góralem; magazyn 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 19; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:50 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Zwiezło (Jeziorka Duszatyńskie); cykl reportaży 04:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 191 (odc. 191); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 04:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Śmierć bez nazwiska i twarzy 04:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 "Bareizm"; film dokumentalny 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Telekurier 06:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Paradoks historii; felieton 06:30 Rączka gotuje - Rączka gotuje odc. 116 EM Koziegłowy; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2702 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:20 13 posterunek Odcinek: 17 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 418 Sezon: 8 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 419 Sezon: 8 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 21 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 467 12:00 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 5 14:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 28 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 22 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2668 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 407 17:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 6 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 256 20:10 Fantastyczna czwórka: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera 22:00 Tropiciel 0:20 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty 2:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 6:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3859 6:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 931 8:30 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 674 9:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2157 10:10 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 11:10 Dr House Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 12:10 Szpital Odcinek: 136 13:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 240 14:10 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1094 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2158 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 241 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 137 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3860 20:00 Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa 22:55 Ojciec chrzestny II 2:50 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 8 3:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3860 4:05 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 86 TV Polonia 06:10 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 07:10 Wilnoteka; magazyn 07:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Królewski; felieton 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 39 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 13) - Strach na scenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 40 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 14) - Wybory - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - Larivista (526) 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 20 - Zuzanka i Utopce; film animowany 09:45 Bąblandia - Dzięcioł; serial animowany 09:50 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; serial animowany 10:25 Dzika Polska - Tańczyć, jak żurawie; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 40 - Odchudzanie; serial komediowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 11 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1049; serial TVP 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 47 (seria IV, odc. 8) - Zrabowane szczęście - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:45 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 15:40 Smaki polskie - Zalewajka łódzka; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 994* - Tragedia Złotopolskich; telenowela TVP 16:30 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Sebastian (527) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Mazury 11 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 40 - Odchudzanie; serial komediowy TVP 18:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Strażnicy morza; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 30* seria III "Zdrajcy" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 5 - Gol 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 11 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 552 - Czuwanie; serial TVP 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Mistrz grilla 2014 - finał 00:05 KFPP Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 11 01:15 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka odc.5 - Gol 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 552 - Czuwanie; serial TVP 03:40 Polonia 24 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Sebastian (527) 04:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 40 - Odchudzanie; serial komediowy TVP 04:55 Mistrz grilla 2014 - finał 06:10 Opole 2008 na bis - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; koncert 06:35 Zakończenie dnia